When hermione bites Draco
by Horriblefreak
Summary: oneshot.


And as the dawn lights enter the partially opened curtains of Draco's room, he starts to realize that he had gone through another night without sleep. He sighed. It was neither the first time nor second one. It was a week ago that he had started to lose sleep. Since that night, that fateful night.

Draco was drunk after a long party in a wizard's club. It was his birthday today, or yesterday, to be exact. It's currently four in the morning. He staggered slightly to the nearby apparation booth. Placing a hand on the door handle, he bent forward and shook his head, trying to shake the giddiness out of himself before the apparation. He would not want his body and head separated in different locations.

He rested his forearm on the handle to push it down. He staggered forward to crack open the door. Then he was grabbed by his collar and pulled back. The attacker must be extremely strong to be able to assert such strength. Draco was not light, no, he would be considered heavy weight if he ever participates in boxing.

He was dragged to a back alley by the assaulter by the back of his collar. He was chocking badly and the attacker showed no sign of relenting. He began to see stars due to the lack of oxygen reaching his brain. He struggled uselessly. He wondered who would have such power to drag him around like a kid dragging his teddy bear. Conscious is slipping from him fast. Next time he knew, he was slammed against a wall and he could breathe again.

Grasping heavily, he tried to replenish the much needed oxygen into his blood stream. His vision starts to clear. He sees a black strip of something approaching his eyes. He struggled to no avail; he got blindfolded before he can identify his attacker.

His shirt was torn, he tried to scream. No sound was heard. He tried to move, no movement was made, save for the attacker. Small hands rested on his exposed chest. Such small hands, such great strength. It only means that he was in the presence of a vampire. Judging from the size of its hands, he was in the presence of a female vampire.

A cold tongue ran across his collarbone. It sent a chill down his spine. Like someone had hollowed out his spinal cord and dropped an ice through it. He shivered inwardly. He felt strangely aroused. His breathing labored. A hint of fang can be felt now. The vampire is taking her time, as if seducing him into surrendering his blood. He could feel the fangs being slowly dragged across his skin, hard enough to leave a trail of raised flesh, but not enough to break the skin. It strangely excites him, like having a knife as a sex toy. A signal to groan was sent to his brain, nothing came out of his open mouth.

A prick was felt, then the tearing of the skin to accommodate the widening diameter of the fangs. Draco gritted his teeth. Screaming would not work anyway. He felt the fangs leaving his flesh. Then the covering of her lips over the punctured wounds. The icy tongue goes to work again and the savoring began. Blood was leaving his body at an alarming rate; she had an empowering sucking strength. Conscious was slipping out from under his feet again. He breathed deeply to try to cling on to his awareness.

She did not drain him that twilight. No, instead, she gave him her blood as well. She made him a creature identical to herself. From then on he had to sin to survive.

The mouth left him, so did the hands. He could hear the light footsteps of his predator leaving. He raised his hand to pull down his blindfold; the binding charm had been lifted. He saw a petite figure, that of a woman in her late twenties, sashaying away from him. He opened his mouth and made a sound. He did not know what. The vampire turned, revealing the face of Hermione Granger. She smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss. The sun would be blazing soon, she had to leave quickly. She rounded the corner and disappeared.

Draco raised his other hand to caress his wound. They were no longer bleeding and a scar had already formed.

A week later, Draco lay in bed. Blaming himself for sinning every night. He would kill himself if he could, but only his master could do that, and she is Hermione. He tried to look for her everywhere, she refused to be found. The latest news was that she had become the head of the vampire committee in Las Vegas. He wanted to end this, and more importantly, he wants to know the reason why Hermione did this to him. He was certain Hermione picked him that night for a reason. He decides to go to Las Vegas to pay his ex-girlfriend a visit tonight. As he closes his eyes to fall back to sleep again, he heard, "Hey Draco." in the voice of Hermione Granger.


End file.
